deadmanwonderlandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy
Candy a.k.a Unknown Birdie (キャンディ Kyandi) was tested on along with Shiro before being infected with the Nameless Worm and before the Great Tokyo Earthquake acquired. Like Shiro, she is an orphan and has an insane personality. The personality's name is Jacqueline. Appearance Candy usually wears a dark green tattered cloak to hide her face, but when out of her cloak, she has long wavy hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin with a height of 4"11. She has a rather large bust with a slim waist and small hips. She always wears dark makeup with black clothing. Her usual outfit is a tight black top with fishnet sleeves, studded bracelets, black shorts and plaid combat boots with studs. Personality Candy is emotionless and is figured to be heartless. Though she does care, she never shows it. She likes being alone, often stalking the halls of G Ward when empty. When talking about Hagire Rinichirōhttp://deadmanwonderland.wikia.com/wiki/Hagire_Rinichir%C5%8D, she usually calls him "daddy", thinking of him as her own biological father. Skills Enhanced Strength: Candy is shown to be very strong; strong enough to lift a fridge or pierce her limbs through someone's body. Branch of Sin: Candy holds an Unnamed Branch. The branch she holds lets her create scythes out of hexagons, and keep her blood close to her body so she does not lose it in battle. Her branch also lets her, like Toto, to copy other Branches of Sin by tasting their blood. Enhanced Speed: Candy has an insane amount of speed. When using her speed, there are no indications of her body, or wind rippling. Toughen Skin: Candy's skin is not easy to pierce, unlike regular skin. It takes a lot of power to give her a small cut. When in Carnival Corpse, she uses a special ring Hagire gave her to cut her skin and let her blood loose. Flight: When Candy unleashes her blood, her blood is able to lift her, making her able to fly. Relationships Crow: Candy and Crow have a close relationship. Out of everyone besides Shiro, Candy cares for Crow the most, willing to sacrifice herself for him. Though she never shows it, considering her emotionless nature, she is deeply in love with Crow. Shiro: Candy treats Shiro like a sister and cares for her very much, helping her out when she ever needs it. She usually shares a room with Shiro except in the Fall, because in the Fall, Candy usually prepares for Jacqueline's arrival, and needs to be alone for it. Ganta: Candy and Ganta usually don't talk, and often times get into fights because Ganta hates her personality, thinking she's heartless. For Shiro, Candy protects Ganta. In Carnival Corpse, she spared Ganta for Shiro's sake. The Director: Candy often refers to him as "daddy", treating him like her own family. Though she does not have respect for him for his crimes, she still loves him very much and will do almost anything for him. Other Personality Jacqueline (ジャクリーン Jakurīn) is the opposite of Candy, shown to be ruthless and insane. She only comes out on the American holiday Halloween, since it is her favorite holiday. Deadman Wonderland shuts down when she escapes her cell. To the prisoners who go out of their cells and survive the day will get ultimate "candy", though this has never happened, considering Jacqueline kills all of them. She loves meat, and will often eat her victims. Sometimes when Candy is injured in Carnival Corpse, Jacqueline will take control and kill her opponent; this hardly ever happens. Appearance Jacqueline in Candy's mind has Candy's exact face, except she has glowing lime eyes and straight hair, wearing only a long white dress shirt. When coming out, she will dress very "doll-like", though not coming out of Candy's dark style. She does her hair in ringlets, pinning some strains back, and wears grey or black Victorian dresses with frilly white socks and dolly-like shoes. Personality Jacqueline is quite brutal and is very sadistic. Like Minatsuki Takami, she becomes sexually aroused when witnessing others suffer. In battle, Jacqueline can never be defeated, or even injured, unlike Candy, who has come out of battle injured before. She is extremely unpredictable and only comes out once a year, or in a short time, often coming out for only seconds. Relationships Crow: Like Candy, Jacqueline is deeply in love with Crow, but to show her love, she will try to kill him so no one else can have him. On Halloween, Crow is Jacqueline's main target, taking the whole day to find him, killing anyone she finds on her way.